This outreach and training project will: 1. Develop medical faculty capable of teaching pediatric environmental health to pediatric and family medicine residents, and pediatric and family medicine nurse practitioners. This in turn will create a cadre of health care practitioners versed in basic concepts of environmental health, treatment and prevention. 2. Further define research needs in terms of children and exposure to toxic substances, provide a forum for presentation of current research in pediatric environmental health and allow for the identification of future research questions. 3. Encourage interdisciplinary collaboration on the educational, research, and policy issues in pediatric environmental health through a series of "think tanks" and a national conference. 4. Maintain an interdisciplinary and multi-cultural national network of organizations and individuals dedicated to identifying ways, via clinical practice, education, research and policy to prevent child exposures to environmental hazards.